I Miss You, Mama
by CelestialStrings
Summary: During a peaceful night under the stars, America and Canada recount memories of their mother, Native America.


**Howdy everyone! I've recently become a Hetalia geek, and I had this idea for a one-shot. Enjoy!**

The nations all lay under the stars, simply enjoying each other's company for once. You see, the meeting had let out early, and as soon as they had seen the night sky, they had all agreed to just lay on the grass and _relax_. There was no shouting between France and England, no distant _'kol kol kol'_ of Russia, no creative curses from Romano. Just silence.

America, Canada, England, and France all lay together, reminiscing of the times before the Revolutionary War and they were all still a true family. Veneziano and Germany lay side by side, quite close to the FACE family, their hands clasped together. Romano and Spain were near the other couple as well, Romano blushing tomato red and Spain grinning like an idiot.

The silence was soon broken by Italy Veneziano, who had become curious, "Ve~ America? Canada? What was your mother like?"

The two countries stiffened and began to tear up. Romano and Germany lightly swatted Veneziano, chastising him for being tactless.

"No." America whispered. The other nations stared at him in shock, surprised to hear him speak for once. "No," he repeated, voice growing stronger, "No it's alright. It's been nearly 400 years. I think it's time we talked about it." Canada stared at his brother in shock, but the look soon softened and he gripped his brother's hand, letting him know he was there should the need arise.

America took a deep breath and began his story. "Some of you may not know, but Canada and I were not born from the land. We had a biological mother, kind of like Greece." He shook his head, smiling fondly, "How she ever gave birth to two blond boys, we'll never know. She was beautiful, though. Deep brown skin and long dark black hair. You'd never know we were related to her if you saw a picture of her."

Canada laughed a little bit, "It's true, we were such polar opposites, people who met us just assumed she had found us in the woods and we had been abandoned by one of the settlers."

The rest of the world chuckled slightly, fascinated by this woman they had never really heard of. A mysterious country known as Native America.

America coughed slightly, "We traveled around the eastern coast, all the way up to Newfoundland and down to southern Florida. We would hunt and gather and lay underneath the stars. She'd show us the constellations and the stories behind them."

Canada chuckled, "Our favorite was about a coyote stealing the sun and moon." America laughed along with him, but sobered up instantly.

"A few years later, our mother got seriously sick. She pretended she was fine and that she was just tired. We didn't know it then, but her people were slowly being wiped out by smallpox, brought here by the European settlers. One night, she had to stop and lay down, and we laid with her. She held us in her arms and sang us traditional lullaby."

America began to choke up, but he swallowed his tears and wiped his eyes and continued with the story, "When we woke up she was dead."

All the countries who had colonies in North America gasped and felt a heavy weight on their hearts. They didn't know which of them was responsible for killing the woman, but each of them blamed themselves. Canada, sensing this, said, "No. Don't blame yourselves. We got over that a long time ago."

Veneziano choked back silent sobs and whispered, "What happened next?"

America and Canada exchanged looks and sighed. "Well," said Canada, "We found you guys."

America nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we found everyone. Spain ran into us in a village. He didn't know who we were but he offered us a tomato. Sweden scared us a little, but he gave us small wooden soldiers. Finland was so kind and cheery, he promised us that Joulupukki would come and visit this Christmas. Netherlands had a suspicion about who we were, and he scared us more than Sweden, but we warmed up to him when he smiled and gave us each a handful of tulips."

The nations who had been mentioned smiled a little bit, they remembered doing those things with two young boys, but never had they dreamed that it was the young countries of America and Canada.

England cleared his throat a bit, "And what about France and me?"

Canada smiled, "You didn't give us anything material, but you gave us a family."

France began tearing up and swept the two boys into his arms, "Je t'aime. I love you two boys so much."

"Je t'aime aussi, papa!" the two boys chorused in return. England joined into the hug and swallowed back tears.

The other countries looked on at the scene and smiled. Maybe they should do this more often.

 **That was so cute it made me tear up.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

 **Joulupukki – a Finnish Christmas figure**

 **Je t'aime – I love you – French**

Je t'aime aussi, papa – I love you too, papa! - French


End file.
